Sleeping Time Bomb
by Inei
Summary: Marisa and Reimu team up with the most unlikely person when nine people go missing.


Sleeping Time Bomb: Part 1

Marisa ran as fast as she could. Nazrin stole her broomstick, so the only way she could travel is by foot. "Reimu!" she yelled, running through the forest, toward the Hakurei shrine. She clenched the piece of paper in her hand tighter. "Reimu!" she was almost crying, now. Marisa never cried. Suika was sitting at the entrance of the Hakurei shrine, drinking her Sake (a Japanese alcohol) till she was even drunker. Marisa always wondered how such a tiny Oni girl could get so drunk. "Where's Reimu?" Marisa asked, panting. She was definitely crying now. "Who are you~?" Suika asked, or rather, said, tilting her head to the side. "I'm Marisa Kirisame!" Marisa practically yelled in anger. She didn't have time to deal with a drunk Suika. "Marisa?" a voice asked. Reimu stepped out of the shrine. She had wondered what was going on. Marisa turned to Reimu, trying to smile. But, she couldn't. Marisa ran and hugged Reimu as tight as she could. "Help…" Marisa whispered in Reimu's ear. Reimu's eyes widened. "Help- with what?" she asked, a little scared that Marisa was this desperate. Marisa tried to handle things alone most of the time, so this was a huge shock for Reimu. "Alice…" Marisa started to say, before clenching Reimu's sleeve, crying. Reimu could clearly see that Marisa was sad and horribly angry, for whatever reason. But… it must have been very important to Marisa if Alice was involved. "Alice… she's missing… a-along with eight others," Marisa managed to continue. "Who are the others?" Reimu asked, a hint of urgency in her voice. If nine people were missing… she needed to know who. The slightest absence of one person could greatly affect many others. But, Marisa couldn't stop crying. "Who else?!" Reimu asked, shaking Marisa's shoulders. That seemed to snap Marisa out, because Marisa handed Reimu the piece of paper she was holding. Reimu gasped as she read:

To all of you, wicked and dark,

The one you most love or need

Has been taken from you… and

May be killed. It all depends on

How you cooperate. If you ask

For help, the one you hold dear

Will die. That I can guarantee.

Stop your evil deeds and no one

Will be hurt. Good luck with that.

Reimu's eyes widened. "I know… that I shouldn't have called you anyway, but it's Alice… I can't just sit around, waiting for her to die…" Marisa said, clenching her fists. "I understand… but… how do you know Alice was one of the people who were kidnapped?" Reimu asked. "There was another paper attached to that one," Marisa said, taking out a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Reimu. It had a nine names written down. Reimu's eyes widened at reading them.

Komachi Onozuka

Alice Margatroid

Rin Kaenbyou

Kaguya Horaisan

Youmu Konpaku

Sakuya Izayoi

Sanae Kochiya

Ran Yakumo

Daiyousei

All of these people were very important to the most evil people in all of Gensokyo. Whoever kidnapped them must have wanted chaos to reign, not stop it. "Is this… all the peoof you have that Alice was taken?" Reimu asked. "I went to go give Alice one of her Shanghai dolls she must have dropped, but when I got there, she was gone. Then, I found that note on the door to her study. I went to ask Medicine where she was, but Medicine didn't know. She only knew that Yuuka had received that same note. I ran here as fast as I could," Marisa said, sniffling. Reimu nodded, her arms crossed. She paced the floor a few moments. "Before we talk to any of the people who the kidnapper may be angry at, I need to check with someone first," She finally said. "Yukari! I know you're listening! I need to talk to you!" Reimu yelled, glancing in multiple directions. "You wanted to see me?" A woman's voice asked. Even though Marisa and Reimu didn't see her, they both knew that was Yukari. Yukari could hear, see, feel, everything. A portal appeared before them. Inside was a dark void. Many red eyes looked through. Reimu stuffed the pieces of paper in her skirt and walked in. Marisa had no choice but to follow. She had calmed down a lot. Her and Alice were very close friends when they were little. They always went on little 'adventures'. Even though Alice had already obtained the 'Grimoire of Alice' and turned Youkai, time and age didn't stop the two from being best friends. They looked and acted the same age, and if you didn't look at their eyes, you would have thought they were sisters, with their wavy blonde hair. They had taken separate paths, though. Alice had become a very successful Puppet Master and created Medicine Melancholy, a living puppet. Meanwhile, Marisa had become a notorious Witch and a master thief. Even though, they stayed best friends. Marisa stifled a giggle as she walked through Yukari's portal.


End file.
